


New Year, New You

by Anijade



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: It's NYE and Rio pulls Beth into a business meeting.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	New Year, New You

A year had passed since Rio had returned from the dead. He hadn’t hidden out long and he was after Beth with a vengeance. First, it was about revenge. But as he investigated what she had gotten into since his “Death”, he had to admit that he was kind of impressed. He saw ways to use her business to expand his empire. 

So together, he made her deal with Mary Pat and Agent Tuner. The former being strongly advised leaving town so that her kids wouldn’t become orphans. The latter having a curious accident that put him on permanent disability in Hawaii, with his boyfriend.

Needless to say, Beth was less than impressed to find that her costume design company now brought in pills and funny money through her fabric shipments. But the profit she gained through it was nothing to sniff at.

Their business relationship was civil, that was the best word for it. Mostly they stayed in their own lanes and only communicated at pick-ups and drop-offs. Annie had declared it the meeting of the pod people.

Neither of them looked at each other in the eye very often and directed the conversation around each other most of the time.

It was Christmas Eve when Rio walked in alone, locking the shop door behind him. Beth heard the bell and yelled out. “I’ll be right there.” He could hear her shut off the sewing machine and her chair shifting.

Waiting at the counter, Rio looked around the store, bright costumes hung on racks. He knew they were all bespoke orders that were just awaiting pick up, but he marveled at what she created.

“Hello welcome to Custom Creations….” Her voice trailed off seeing who her customer was. 

“What do you want?” she asked sharply.

“Ain’t no way to greet your partner, Mama.”

Beth wrinkled her nose. “Partner, right.” she said tightly. “What are you doing here?” She asked again in a sweeter tone.

“I can’t pop by to wish you and yours a Merry Christmas?”

“You could, but that’s not really your style is it?”

“Nah, not really. But I wanted to catch you before you headed home to provide that perfect Christmas for those babies of yours.”

“Alright, what can I do for you then?”

“We got a meetin’ comin up on New Year's, you need to be there.”

“New Year's Eve or New Year’s Day?” She asked thinking about the movie marathon she had planned with Annie.

“Lil’ of both really. Masquerade Party, meetin’ a contact there, and I know how much you hate bein’ left out of things.”

She scowled knowing there was no way to refute him. Making a mental note to let Ruby and Annie know they were on their own for the movie marathon.

“Masquerade? And you’re giving me a week's notice?”

He clearly didn’t want to argue as he looked around the shop. “I’m sure you can come up with somethin’, wit all this inspiration around ya.”

“Fine, text me the details and I’ll meet you there.”

“Not wantin’ the luxury package, me pickin’ you up?”

She shook her head causing the hair haphazardly put in a bun to fall out leaving waves of red hair on her shoulders. Rio’s eyes followed the descent.

“No, I’m good. I’ll be taking a Lyft anyway.”

“Right, right. Merry Christmas Elizabeth, see ya in a week.”

“Merry Christmas, Rio.” she responded automatically.

“Don’t stay here too long. It’s cold out.” he warned as he pulled down his beanie before he walked out.

Beth banged her head on the counter frustrated with the change in her plans.

“So just like that, you’re bailing on us for a party, a fancy party at that!” Annie moaned leaning on the counter as Beth worked on baking cookies for Santa.

She had gotten home to find out that Dean had dropped the kids off early because he had forgotten about plans with his latest flavor. Thankfully Annie had been over to use the washer and it hadn’t caused too much of a dust-up.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m bailing per se, just that I was informed that I need to be elsewhere. There wasn’t a whole lot of discussion about it.”

“And here I thought you and gangfriend weren’t talking anymore.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “You see us speaking to each other every ten days. How is that not talking?”

“Are you kidding me? You two won’t even make eye contact. It’s like you don’t trust each other to not start eye-fucking each other.”

“It is not! Annie, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Me? I’m being ridiculous? Ruby tell her!”

Ruby had been sitting there quietly observing the conversation and enjoying a glass of wine.

“Well, I won’t lie. You both sneak looks at each other when the other isn’t looking.”

“It’s not like that. We’re leery of each other but have a business arrangement that’s worth holding on to. That’s it. We’re meeting a contact at this meeting. I’m not going for fun. I’m sure it will be tedious.”

Neither Ruby or Annie looked like they believed her but it was, what it was.

Somewhere inside her, Beth was kind of pleased he had thought about her and wanted her to join him. Considering his tendency to keep her out of things until the last minute.

“Fine, do you know what you’re wearing yet?”

“I've got a couple of options. I’m waiting for his text to see what the venue is. Should tell me how fancy I should go.”

“This better mean a fashion show though.” Annie warned.

“I promise you can give input on the outfit.”

Christmas came and went with a flurry of activities and Beth was soon saying goodbye to the kids; who were with Dean and his mother for the New Year.

Rio had sent the details and she was a little intimidated to learn that the party was at the exclusive Detroit Club downtown. Still, she managed to come up with some options that would be suitable for the party.

Ruby and Annie sat on the bed watching her model the dresses. First was a black mermaid gown with white scalloping at the sweetheart neckline. She had paired it with a black and silver harlequin mask.

“I give it seven out of ten. That corset top does make your boobs look amazing.” Annie determined.

The next dress was gold fitted A-line dress with gossamer bandage wrapping covering the bust. With it, she had a golden mask that looked like a sun.

“Not bad, could be an eight. Goddess is always eye-catching.” Ruby reviewed.

Sighing Beth went to the bathroom to put on the final choice. It was a strapless sheath corset dress in turquoise with peacock feathers and a slit almost to her hip. With it a Venetian mask made with a solid base, hand covered in a fine sparkly peacock green/blue glitter and decorated with genuine Swarovski AB crystals. The side featured an array of peacock feathers with a large beautiful jewelled diamante peacock in turquoise blue and green colors attached to a golden handle.

When she walked out all she heard was “Damn” from Ruby and a whistle from Annie.

“There we have it, folks! Shot past ten to a solid fifteen! You have to wear this one Beth!”

Turning Beth looked at herself in the mirror and held the mask up to her face.

“It is a good look for me. Makes my hair pop.”

“It makes more than your hair pop, just you wait and see.” Annie muttered.

Beth gave her a sour look before going to work on her makeup. The Lyft was going to pick her up in an hour and she needed to be ready.

“Which shoes do you think goes better the gold or the turquoise?” She called out from the ensuite.

Inspecting the shoes in their boxes it was a hard choice before they decided on the turquoise and put the other pair back into the closet.

Saying good night to her friends, Beth climbed into the car and the driver whisked her off to the Detroit Club.

Her door was carefully opened by the doorman and he helped her out of the car mindful of her tight dress. Beth had brought a golden clutch that held her phone and other small necessities. 

She was directed to the ballroom and escorted by a bell boy. At the top of the spiral staircase, she was announced before being helped down the stairs.

Being masked, Beth realized made this the perfect place to have a clandestine meeting with a contact and still have a little fun. There was no way to recognize most people with their masks on. 

A waiter offered her a glass of Champagne which she gratefully accepted. After a couple of sips, she felt calmer and started to wander around hoping she would find Rio.

There was dancing in the middle of the room and conversation buzzed around her but what caught her attention was a man in all black, excepting a mask  with raised gold stucco, gold leaf, Ivory crackle effect, and black painted detail. The dark eyes behind the mask could only belong to one man.

Beth took a deep breath and approached him. 

Rio watched as Beth walked up to him He wasn’t sure what he had expected but she had certainly not disappointed. Every man in the room was watching her, but she didn’t seem to notice with her eyes focused on him.

“Damn darlin’, you’re certainly the belle of the ball tonight!” He reached out to play with a stray curl around her face before tucking it behind her ear. Beth was surprised by the gesture since he hadn’t done it since before the shooting.

“Yes, well I decided to make the most of it and I wanted to fit in here.”

“You don’t fit in mama, you stand out. That’s good, makes for a good distraction.”

“For you? Or so no one sees what we’re up to?”

“Can it be both?” He asked her with a wolfish smile.

Sighing, Beth slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and he led her to the bar.

“That’s your only drink until this is over yeah?”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to risk my instincts. I just needed something to settle my nerves.” He gave a slight nod before leading her to a table with two other couples already seated.

Immediately they were greeted. “Del Toro! Glad you were able to make it and who is this lovely creature. The older of the two men spoke.

“This is Elizabeth, my partner.” Rio told them as he held Beth’s chair for her. Slipping into the velvet chair she held herself in near perfect posture. Smiling at the other two women she complimented them both on their ornate masks.

“Thank you, dear, but they are hardly comparable to yours. It’s stunning.”

Beth flushed with pleasure at the compliment. “Thank you I made it myself. I run a bespoke costume shop.”

The women oohed at the prospect of going through her racks at the shop. They made small talk until the  hors d'oeuvres were served.

The older couple had been introduced as Victor and Clara while the other couple were James and Sandra. They had kept the small talk pretty neutral no talking about work or their lives really.

Dinner itself was outstanding, she had marveled at the seasoning on the fish which had started a conversation about cooking. Soon the music started back up and to her surprise, Rio asked her to dance.

Startled Beth let Rio help her up and lead her to the dance floor.

“So I thought this was about meeting contacts?”

“It is, you’re sittin’ at a business meetin’.”

She looked over his shoulder at the couples at the table. “You’re kidding me.”

Rio shook his head. “An’ mama they’re eatin’ you up. You’ve explained your business and due to the merchandise you wore, they know it’s quality work, able to bringin’ in the quality customers we’re lookin' for.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?”

“We’re movin’ up darlin’, flippin’ our game to even more profit.”

Beth scrunched up her nose. “Are we still doing pharmaceuticals or something heavier?”

“Same stuff, prolly more pain meds. People who don’t wanna see their doc for a script for various reasons.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Yeah can’t have anyone knowing they’re addicted to painkillers or have problems with their equipment.”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. You come walkin’ in here lookin’ more money than the whole room here, says somethin’ to them.”

Beth looked at him searching his face. Compliments weren’t a Rio thing these days. Still, a deep flush washed over her face.

“So what happens next?”

“They’ll put in some orders through the shop. We see how it goes. Everybody wins.”

In theory, the plan sounded good. The women would come in and place a couple of costume orders, which would be made, and paid for in addition to the extra pills that would be in the boxes.

“What about tonight then, are we done? Am I a pumpkin on my way home?”

Rio pretended to think about it. “Nah, it ain’t midnight yet. How would I explain to our new friends that my lovely partner vanished like fuckin’ Cinderella.”

That decided, they finished dancing and walked back to the table, hand in hand.

“You make such a lovely couple.” Sandra murmured to Beth.

Not knowing what Rio had told them about their relationship, she smiled and nodded. Looking over at Rio she found him smirking. Causing her to roll her eyes.

The evening moved quickly and they were soon out on the balcony with the crowd behind them in the ballroom.

Rio had snagged two glasses of Champagne for them as they stood in the cold night waiting for the countdown. He had slipped his jacket around her shoulders. 

“So mama, we made it around the sun another year and we both alive. Ain’t that a thing.”

“I’d like to think that’s a good thing, right?”

His grin was sardonic. “Yeah, it’s a good thing. Took us a while and we ain’t where we were.”

Beth looked at him with wide eyes but her lips were fighting a smile. “No, of course not. That will take time I suppose.”

Looking past him she saw the ballroom starting to empty. There were still couples talking and dancing but it had thinned out.

“I guess I ought to call a Lyft. It’s getting to be that time.”

Now Rio was grinning. “You could or you could join me up in the premium suite I got for us. Ya know cause we’ve been drinkin’ all night.” He told her with a wink.

“I know you ain’t into that light wine, but I thought we might share a bit o’ bubbly I got chillin’ upstairs.”

Her smile grew coy as her fingers played with the collar of his jacket. “That doesn’t sound like a bad way to start the New Year.”

Putting his arms around her shoulders as they walked in through the ballroom to the elevators.

The ride up to the suite was tight with tension, not the uneasy tension more like the tension they'd had way back in her kitchen. Beth played with one of her curls, giving him a look from beneath her eyelashes.

Leading her to the suite. The door had barely closed behind them before they were on each other. Pushing off his jacket from her shoulders, her working on undoing his tie. They fell onto the bed, Rio’s hand slipping through the slit of her skirt, surprised to find she wasn’t wearing any panties, causing him to chuckle.

“You expectin’ a rendezvous darlin’?”

“No, just didn’t want any panty lines, ruins the line of the dress.” She teased him as he kissed up her neck.

“Mhmm, you had ta have an idea of why I wanted you here tonight.”

“Never can tell with you. We’ve been practically respectable for months now. All business.”

Rio stopped kissing her looking at her seriously. “You knew why mama, can’t be havin’ you tryin’ to kill me and then things go back to being hunky-dory.”

Idle fingers dipped into his shirt feeling the rough edges of the healed bullet wounds under her fingertips.

“And now?

He carefully tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.

“It's a New Year, new you sweetheart. We’ve flipped our game, so let’s just see what the new year brings us.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Goldfishangie and Dropkickdisco for review


End file.
